


Long Weekend

by ImaniJoain



Series: Unlikely Singularities [26]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaniJoain/pseuds/ImaniJoain
Summary: It is the perfect weekend to celebrate Jane's latest breakthrough and have a friendly competition. Boys versus Girls is never a good idea, Tony. Egos will be bruised, snark delivered, and unexpected guests abound.*Takes Place 10/27/17 - 10/28/17





	1. The Fight Was Fixed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattabaker (katttewks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katttewks/gifts), [likeihavetime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeihavetime/gifts).



> I've had this planned since Hold Me Closer, Kevin Bacon, but hadn't posted it yet because I was adding in details as some other scenes were fleshed out. Kattabaker and likeihavetime both requested more Bucky/Evie, and I wanted to give this nugget the attention it deserves.
> 
> However, I was recently skewered through the GD heart by a spoiler/disappointment for Infinity, and felt like Bucky needed some love. I hate you Infinity. I haven't seen you, but I hate you.

** **October 27, 2017** **

 

 

“You sure you feel okay playing, sweetheart?”

Barnes understood where Steve was coming from; Darcy had sort of popped out in the last month and now looked obviously pregnant no matter what she wore. True to to her personality though, she did not let it deter her in the slightest. As much as Steve might like to keep her in an easy chair for the next four months –  _or bed_ , Barnes thought to himself with a smirk – Darcy followed her doctor’s limitations to the letter and no further.

At that thought, he glanced over at Evelyn, who was deep in conversation with Laura Barton. They had strategically placed themselves just far enough away that he and Steve wouldn’t be able to overhear their scheming. Evelyn said Darcy was the picture of health, and could engage in any physical activity she felt comfortable with as long as it was non-contact and she got plenty of fluids and rest as needed. Barnes knew, and so did Steve for all his sudden pending-fatherhood-induced-idiocy, that Evelyn would never jeopardize the safety of Darcy’s little tapeworm. 

If Evelyn said she could play stick ball, then Darcy Lewis was going to fucking play stick ball and there wasn’t anything Steve could do about it.

Steve seemed to come to the same conclusion as Darcy narrowed her eyes.

_Smarter than he looks_ , Barnes thought.

“Of course you’re sure, Darce, but Maria is going to run the bases for you.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “Yes, Steve.”

“And you’ll sit down if you get tired.”

“Yes, _Steven_.”

“And you’re going to wear a tac vest.”

“Ye - what?” 

Steve was holding out a bulletproof vest and Darcy couldn’t have looked more disgusted if he had suggested she dip herself in pudding.

“Just in case the pitch is off,” he explained softly, reaching for her belly. “I don’t want-”

Darcy jerked away, making her cleavage move in a way that was nearly obscene, “Jimmy, you planning on hitting me with a baseball?” She hadn’t taken her eyes off of Steve.

Barnes sighed, wishing he was standing by Evelyn instead of being drawn into this conversation. Hell, he would have rather been talking with Stark and Lang about the merits of shirts versus skins than get dragged between Steve and Darcy. 

“I have perfect aim, Darce. I ain’t gonna hit you.”

“See?” Darcy grinned triumphantly at Steve, who was glaring at Barnes for not backing him up. 

He finished up with, “But I’m gonna bean that punk with friendly fire if he doesn’t get his head in the game.”

Steve was silent for a long moment, clearly deciding whether or not to continue unsuccessfully pestering Darcy.

“You can try,” he finally responded. “Couldn’t get it over the batter’s box in 1928, won’t be able to get me out now.” 

“That’s cause your strike zone was so small it was like pitching to a toddler. Not that it mattered, ya never hit anything further than the infield.”

“Want to say that again, jerk?”

Barnes straightened, flexing his arm and making his prosthetic cycle through a calibration. He opened his mouth to retort, but Evelyn and Laura stepped between them.

“Boys, boys,” Laura said, smiling, “save it for the game. You’re going to need all that energy to piece together your fragile egos afterward.”

Barnes sized her up. Laura had played softball in college, he knew. Barton said she was really good, and Stark claimed she had a fastball that could take out a Yankee –  _not a very impressive claim_ . Barnes didn’t know a lot about softball, but he wouldn’t underestimate Laura. In his limited remembered experience, underneath every loving mother was a fucking vicious kern just waiting to get out. He had no intentions of getting on the bad side of that. 

“Ma’am,” he nodded respectfully and stepped back, sliding his metal fingers down Evelyn’s arm as he moved. Her form fitting tank top and tiny shorts showed off a delicious expanse of golden skin that had taken on a richer, darker tone in the few days they had been at the upstate facility to celebrate. It was an Indian summer – although Darcy said they weren’t really supposed to call it that anymore – and Barnes was grateful for every day of unseasonable heat and sunshine that had Evelyn’s long legs on display.

“You going to go easy on me, _c_ _ _ariño__?” She laced their fingers together and let him pull her against his chest. The faint chocolate of her body lotion teased his nose and her mouth twitched with a repressed smile.

“Of course not,” he answered. “You can take it.” He had only meant to let her know he trusted that she knew her own limits, but when her honey eyes warmed and darkened, he rethought his choice of words and felt an answering heat somewhat south of his heart.

“ _Ergh_ , gag,” Stark coughed loudly, brushing between Laura and Evelyn in a blatant attempt to jostle them as he moved to home plate. “This is baseball-”

“Stick ball,” both Steve and Laura corrected.

“-and there’s no sexual innuendos in baseball,” Stark continued. “Or making out. Or fraternizing with the enemy. Or sock garters.”

“Tony,” Pepper said calmly, leading Photon, Maria, and Lila Barton toward the field. “I think you’re thinking about something else.” The three younger women were all wearing white t-shirts that had been decorated with black marker pictures of dinosaurs eating tiny stick people. When Lila turned to hand a similar shirt to her mother, Barnes could see the back was emblazoned with, ‘Woman inherits the Earth’. Evelyn saw it too and pushed her face into his neck, trying to smother her laughter. Barnes didn’t get the joke, but the feeling of her warm breath and full lips against his skin more than made up for it.

“It’s crying, Stark.” Jane Foster called out as she jogged over from the main building. She was also wearing a dinosaur t-shirt, although hers had been tied in a knot at the base of her spine and had the sleeves ripped off – why he wasn’t sure since they were more than big enough for her arms. He hoped she had remembered sunscreen. Foster carried a wooden bat that looked like it weighed at least a third of what she did, and wore a baseball cap proclaiming that ‘astrophysicists do it with large objects’. Evelyn got her laughter under control just in time to turn and read the hat, and promptly fell into Barnes, shaking against him.

“ _Todos adivinamos, no hay necesidad de anunciar_ ,” she murmured into his jaw between snickers.

“There’s no crying in baseball,” Foster continued, and handed out shirts to the rest of the females.

“Which is too bad for you boys,” Darcy finished, stepping away from Steve, but wearing the vest. She didn’t look particularly happy about it. “So try to hold it together until the game is over.” She pulled her dinosaur shirt on over top of the armor.

“Who said we would be the ones crying?” Rhodes grinned and tossed a ball into the air, catching it in his glove. His new, streamlined braces glinted in the sunlight under his cargo shorts. “We all have experience, and we spend a lot more time in the gym. No offense ladies.”

“Really?” Maria squinted up at him, then turned to look at Stark. “You played sports, Dad?”

“Har. Very funny. I’m a natural athlete, Junior. Look at this physique.” He flexed, and while Stark was in great shape for his age – and fantastic shape for his health history – it was hard to compete when he was standing next to Steve.

“Ew.” Maria wrinkled her nose.

“Okay.” Laura clapped her hands. “That’s Darcy, Evie, Pepper, Lila, Jane, myself, Hope,” Laura paused and looked around for Hope, who was testing out a few different bats next to home plate, “There she is. And Maria as a ghost runner for Team Carnivore.

“Carnivore?” Bucky murmured to Evelyn.

Her words brushed across his skin in an almost kiss that sent a shiver down his spine. “You prefer man-eaters?” She pulled away, letting go of his hand but staying close enough that he could feel her body heat. Her expression was serene – a strident contrast to the happy desire smoldering in his chest.

“Maybe some other time,” he suggested quietly. She pursed her lips, the lower one full and raspberry and wet from her biting back laughter. Barnes swallowed hard.

“And for Team Losers-”

“Hey!” Tony was the only one who bothered objecting, although Lang stood up from where he was pulling faces to entertain Clint’s youngest kid.

“I resemble that remark,” he said calmly, before making donkey sounds at Nathaniel and trotting away to the sound of the boy’s laughter.

“-we have Steve, Rhodey, Scott, Stark, Clint, Bucky, and Sam – wait, where’s Sam?” 

Wilson waved half-heartedly from his position next to Barton. He looked less than excited about playing, and said as much to the archer. “This is a terrible idea, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yeah,” Barton replied, grinning. “We’re gonna get smoked.”

“Why the hell are you smiling about that?”

“My wife gets aggressive when she wins.” He waggled his eyebrows and handed off his youngest child to Wanda. She and Vision had volunteered to watch Nate and cheer from the sidelines along with Parker’s girl, Eric Selvig, and Lang’s stupid friends. Lang’s kid was there too, and she had hand-colored banners reading, ‘Go, Fight, Win’ with some extremely gory depictions of dinosaur carnage. If anyone thought it odd that she was supporting the dismemberment of her own father, no one said anything.

“What are the chances,” Barnes said to Evelyn as everyone began to move into their positions, “that Vision is the smartest guy here?”

“I understand that he was a computer, once. So pretty good. Also, he’s helping his girlfriend babysit instead of throwing things at her, so there’s that.” Evelyn leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his chin. “Don’t worry, _c_ _ _ariño__ _. I promise I won’t go easy on you.”_

 

 

_ *  _ _Todos adivinamos, no hay necesidad de anunciar – we all guessed, no need to advertise_

_c_ _ _ariño – darling_ _


	2. I Fixed It With My Right Hand

** October 27, 2017 **

 

 

Steve snuggled Darcy into his lap, ignoring the twinge in his ribs, and took a long pull from his beer. The sun hadn’t quite set yet, but the fire put a nice glow on everything and chased away the chill in the air. Jane was hosting the after game celebration, and the kids, even Peter and Mary Jane and Photon, were alternating between swimming and warming up by the fire pit. Natasha was trying to teach little Nate how to blow bubbles in the water while Wanda did the same for Vision. The guy kept sinking under the surface, and Wanda broke out in laughter at his consternation every time.

Clint and Rhodey, being the only men who had had much opportunity to operate a grill before, stood side by side at the massive outdoor kitchen Thor had installed before he left the previous year. Steve wasn’t sure who his teammate had in mind to entertain when he bought it, but the smoker alone was easily big enough for an entire pig. Eric Selvig was supervising and offering helpful – mostly – commentary. He seemed as comfortable as the man ever was while fully dressed. Tony had set up a drinks station, and since he wasn’t making cocktails for himself, had turned his creative talents to creating weird fruit juice combinations that alternately delighted and grossed out the kids. Which they also seemed delighted by.

Scott was studiously rubbing Hope’s back and wearing a pair of underwear on his head –  _god, I hope those are clean_ – in payment for a bet lost to his daughter. Hope, in turn, was chatting with Sam and Laura while the woman cut up bits of hot dog and melon for her youngest. Jane and Pepper were supposedly keeping Clint’s dumb dog away from the table of salads and chips, which Lang’s friends continually added to from inside the house, but the two women were actually playing a drinking game of some kind. Jane was still carrying around her bat, which she had proclaimed to be a ‘most fierce bat’ and declared it would hang in a place of great honor in her home. She might have been a little buzzed by that point.

Buck was stretched out at the other end of the same bench as Steve. He had his flesh arm thrown over his eyes and his metal arm hung down to play with the long end of Evie’s braid where she sat on the deck. She was sipping her own beer and talking quietly. Steve caught only a word here and there over the general din, but Bucky was smiling, so it must have been good.

Darcy shifted again and Steve sucked in a breath when she bumped his tender ribs.

“You going to be okay there, Captain?” She was laughing at him.

“Probably not, sweetheart. I think Laura maimed me for life.”

“You stepped into it, Rogers!” Laura called out without looking away from her conversation.

“The first time, maybe. But three times? You were _trying_ to walk me,” Steve yelled back.

“It did kind of look like you stepped into it,” Bucky noted.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” He frowned at his best friend, but couldn’t hold it for long. Bucky just looked so happy. They all looked so happy. 

Buck shrugged, “I defected.” Steve could feel Darcy hesitate, but it didn’t last for long.

“Okay. Sorry. I got to say it since Tony didn’t hear you.” She took a deep breath and sassed, “Again?”

“Incentives were better this time around,” he replied without missing a beat. Steve noted the way Buck curled Evie’s braid around his fist and tugged gently. 

Sam came over with fresh beers for Steve and Evie, a bottle of water for Darcy, and a glass of juice for Buck. He settled himself on the bench between the two men and leaned back against the retaining wall behind him to soak up the last rays of sunset.

“What the hell is this?” Bucky asked, peering into the dark liquid.

Sam ignored him. “This may make me a glutton for punishment-”

“Noshit,” Buck coughed quietly.

“-but I gotta know. Exactly how bad did you ladies hustle us? Because that game was brutal. I expected it to be a little close, considering we had Tony and Scott-”

“Hey!” Scott paused in his massage. “I’ll have you know I was voted most improved player on my prison team two years running.”

“More to the left,” Hope reminded him and he got back to work.

“Seriously, Wilson,” Bucky took a deep sniff of his drink, pushing aside an umbrella and a swizzle stick of pineapple chunks. “This smells like garbage.”

Evie craned her neck to take a wiff. “I think that’s prune juice.” Buck did not appear amused.

“As I was saying,” Sam huffed out a laugh. “I thought the combination of super soldiers and Clint would beat out Laura’s experience. The rest of you took me by surprise.”

“For starters,” Darcy said, uncapping her water and wiggling around to get more comfortable. It made for some very pleasant contact between her lush bottom and Steve’s crotch. “Clint is no good at baseball.”

“Well, that’s obvious now,” Sam interjected.

“Yeah. He was in the circus – not the minor leagues. You want to have a juggling competition, I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“Actually, I can juggle,” Evie stated. Bucky sat up to look down at her. She shrugged. “Going Bananas. It was late and we all snuck out and – you know what? Never mind. It’s just a skill I have.”

“Okay, so we’d have Evie-”

“And Natasha.” Bucky added.

“Does that mean you can...” Evie raised her brows but Buck shook his head. 

Darcy waved them off. “So Nat and Evie against-”

“And Wanda, if she can use powers,” Steve added. “And Pepper – I saw her do it with a couple of oranges and a shoe once.” Every one on the bench turned to look at him, incredulous. “I don’t know, ask her!”

“ _Nevermind_ ,” Darcy huffed. “The point is you were counting on Clint, who’s not good. And these two fogies, who were hampered by a restriction to not use their full enhancements if it might injure someone – and frankly they both went overboard on the safety front. Numbnuts. And then you were up against a goddamn dream team.” She lifted her free hand and ticked off fingers. “Laura, college softball pitching scholarship.”

“But we knew about that,” Sam insisted. “I was prepared for that.”

“ _Moi_. Intramural team captain three years in a row.” She leaned back and grinned at Steve. He couldn’t help but smile back. “See? We’re both captains.” He pressed a kiss to the freckles on her cheek.

“Nat.” The woman in question was depositing a wet and hungry toddler with his mother. Her eyebrow quirked toward Darcy, who responded in kind. “Enough said. Jane is faster than anyone gives her credit for, I think it is all the running from eminent danger, and has mad spacial recognition skills. Lila, trained by Laura. Maria is a quick little punk – so I thank her for the legs because I think I’m already kind of waddling.”

“You look gorgeous,” Steve assured her, pressing another kiss to her shoulder where her silly dinosaur t-shirt had slipped off. Lila and Maria had overcompensated and purchased her something that would fit Thor; it could double as a tent for two or three normal sized people.

“Hope has more athleticism in her little finger than Tony does in his whole body. And Evie...” Darcy grinned down at her friend, who Steve was surprised to see might have been blushing a little under her tan. He recalled each time she had been at bat and how two of their four balls were lost for good somewhere beyond the treeline.

“Legion Baseball,” the doctor explained. “I’m from a small town, and their weren’t enough girls my age to form a team. So I played with the boys.”

“Bet they loved that,” Bucky smiled. 

She smirked. “They did after we took the State Championship.” Buck laughed and Evie continued, “I hit up the batting cages a lot during med school – it was good stress relief.”

“Holy shit.” Sam’s eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open. “Barnes, your girlfriend is a ringer. Hey! I call foul! Er, cheating! Vivas didn’t disclose her past experience!” No one looked up, but Natasha wrung her hair out on Sam’s bare feet as she passed. He flinched and cursed at the cold water.

“I think that’s between her and Barnes, Wilson. Don’t be a sore loser.” She continued on into the house, snagging a chip as she sashayed by the table. Nat turned and winked before she closed the patio door behind her, “Woman inherits the Earth. Accept it, gentlemen. You’re living in our world now.”

“About time,” Jane lifted her beer bottle in a toast.

Pepper Potts, most elegant and scary lady, clinked her own bottle, “Amen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, any requests for missing scenes are always appreciated. I have only mllegigi and filiafamilias left to fulfill requests for, so I'm all ears. Or eyes, as the case may be.
> 
> Remember when Darcy was on top of that burning building and threw a stick of deodorant at Steve to get his attention? Remember when Laura chucked that repulsor at Tony? Finally, it all comes to fruition.


	3. New Game In Town

** October 28, 2017 **

 

Darcy pushed her face into her pillow to try and drown out the sound of Jane, raspy with sleep, bellowing her name. The woman would never just let her rest – even when they worked all night at the...Darcy tried to burrow into her pillow again. It was surprisingly firm. And smooth. And warm.

Her pillow was not a pillow. 

She no longer worked for Jane but was merely a guest in her house.

Her pillow was a broad expanse of naked, golden skin over beautiful muscles. 

Suddenly, Darcy felt much more awake but equally ambivalent to answering Jane. If the scientist was actually in distress, there would be more swear words. And if they were in physical danger, Friday would have alerted them. Which translated to Jane’s needs falling behind Darcy’s needs which were becoming increasingly  _needy_ each second. She pressed her lips to a flat, brown nipple then darted out her tongue.

“Hey, now,” Steve said, without opening his eyes. “Not that I don’t love how you say good morning, but aren’t you concerned about Jane?”

“She has her own muscle-y boyfriend. Sure, he’s not here right now, but I didn’t get any sympathy while I was slowly dying from sexual deprivation in New Mexico and she was finding out how many times a night Thor could bring the thunder-”

“ _Eugh_ ,” Steve groaned, throwing an arm over his face.

“-so I’m just making up for lost time. She’s a good friend. She’ll understand.” Darcy slipped her hand under the edge of the sheet, tracing successive abdominal muscles on her way to her goal. Based on the tent in the bedding, it was Steve’s goal too. She kissed his chest again, with the barest hint of teeth.

Steve sucked in a breath, “And if she’s too hungover or still drunk to remember that testing her new device by herself is a bad idea?”

Darcy paused. That was a real possibility. Jane had been chomping at the bit to put all her latest theories into practice, and it was only through a sit down with Eric, Tony, and Vision that the astrophysicist agreed to wait until Thor was back and could look over the integration of some Asgardian tech before she fired it up. That, or Christmas. Jane had point-blank told the team it would be whichever happened first.  _How bad could it be?_ Darcy reasoned to herself, inhaling the soapy, manly smell that made her want to lick Steve all over. Jane hadn’t blow up any equipment in months – only one machine since she had moved upstate. And it wasn’t like she didn’t know the importance of startup procedures and proper instrument-

“Fuck,” Darcy cursed, rolling out of bed and looking for some clothes. She hadn’t been the throw-on-a-shirt-and-yoga-pants girl since puberty, her girls needed proper support to be appropriate in public, and pregnancy had not improved that situation. Steve sat up on one elbow, watching her dig a bra out of her suitcase and locate a pair of maternity pants. Her keds were by the door, so she slipped them on while she stuffed herself into a lovely cream and gold lace number that Steve had paid a fortune for. He seemed far too interested in the way she was straining the material.

“Don’t you start,” she muttered, recognizing the dark look in his eyes. Her belly was still on the smallish side of obviously knocked up, but her breasts had gone from cat call territory into walking porno territory. “This is your fault. Evie said I wouldn’t have to go up a cup size for another month.” 

“That was last month.” Steve pushed away the covers and crawled to the end of the bed. The way he licked his lips did nice things to her libido. The way his cock stood at attention and saluted made her curse again.

“Fuck Jane.”

“Thor wouldn’t like that,” Steve noted, reaching out to snag her by the hips. “And you’ve already ruined me for other women, remember?” He pressed a kiss to her collarbone. And then to her sternum. And then to the overflowing top of her left breast. Darcy’s eyes fluttered shut and her hands came up to his shoulders as he began to gently suck.

“Nuh-uh,” she managed around a moan. “Potential Jane emergency, remember. No time for-” His tongue dipped under the lace and Darcy surged forward. If he hadn’t been a super soldier she would have knocked him back onto the bed. “Okay, maybe a quick-”

“DARRRCY!” Jane’s voice echoed weirdly outside, as if she was standing in the stone observatory. The observatory where the new equipment was stored.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck this! Fuck it to hell and back! Goddamn it!” Darcy pulled away from Steve, only slightly mollified that he looked dazed, and snatched up the nearest shirt. She was doing up the buttons as she slammed open the door to Jane’s office. The exterior door was hanging open, and Jane was running back inside. Darcy was tired and horny and her bra was too small and she was developing a serious hankering for link sausage. Her emotional state was evident in her tone of voice.

“What the hell is your problem, woman?”

To Jane’s credit, she brushed off the insult. “Darcy,” she said breathlessly, “you have to come see this. Here-” she pushed a tablet that was beeping insistently into Darcy’s hands. “Hold that, I’ll get the recording equipment.” Jane was already lugging a heavy case, but she grabbed a handheld camera too. “I can’t believe it! Can you? I mean, I just got it working, but I understand the testing protocols, but then to have fresh atmospheric data? The new deep space array is off the charts! We’re talking an order of magnitude higher than...” She continued to ramble excitedly. Darcy understood about half of what she was saying. Apparently the science had stayed in her brain despite concerted efforts to overwrite it with Tom Waite lyrics and ways to make Steve blaspheme. 

Darcy followed her out into the front entry, past a wide-eyed Steve in sweatpants and a sadly waning erection. Darcy said a silent prayer for its demise. Out the front door went Jane and so Darcy followed at a slightly less energetic waddle. Across from Jane’s house was a large grassy area, slightly depressed in the center. It was sized for overflow of the lake, in case of flooding, and Darcy knew more about that thanks to an interminable twenty-eight minutes with Vision than she ever wanted to know about civil engineering. The Barton kids occasionally used it for races, and on one memorable occasion to build a trebuchet, but it was empty at the moment. Darcy paused after crossing the one-lane road to frown at Jane, fifty feet or so ahead of her and alternating between setting up equipment and looking at the sky.

Darcy peered upwards. It was still early, just past dawn, and the gray light of morning was diffused by low cloud cover. It didn’t look like anything particularly interesting. Not compared to bifrosts and convergences anyhow. Still, Darcy felt uneasy. She didn’t move any further into the field.

“Jane,” she called out. She went to put her hands over her stomach, but she was still holding the tablet. Its steady beeping was growing louder and more frequent. “Jane!”

“Darcy, what’s-” Steve stepped out of the house behind her, but whatever he said was lost.

The clouds above Jane were beginning to roil, building and massing like froth on a boiling pot. Jane was oblivious, taking readings and trying to set up a tripod for her camera.

“Jane!” Darcy screamed. Jane looked up, just in time for the reverberations to be felt. The air trembled, the ground shook. “Steve! Get Jane. Get her now!”

A ship broke through the clouds, making Darcy’s chest tight and her stomach sour. Fear crawled across her skin and made her heart stutter. It was huge, perhaps as large as a helicarrier but more alien and deadly.

“Jane!” she screamed again, but Darcy couldn’t hear herself over the bass drone of engines and the wind scudding and kicking around them and the growing approach of repulsors. Then Steve’s arms were around her, his back bowing over hers, the heat of his skin searing through her hastily donned shirt and drying the cold, nervous sweat on her back. He tucked her in and down, one hand protectively over her belly and the other shielding her skull. They stayed that way for a long time. Minutes. Long enough for Darcy’s breathing to calm down and for Steve to soothe in her ear,

“Tony has the Legion here. Stay behind them, Sweetheart. Don’t move, I got you.” And the muffled thump of his shield on the grass beside them, dropped off by one of the sentry robots. “When I get up, you go back to the house as quick as you can. The Legion will be right behind you.”

“No. Jane,” she whispered, not sure why she was whispering when she could barely hear Steve’s voice inches away. “Get Jane. I’m not going without Jane!”

“Sweetheart,” he began, in a tone that was somewhere lost between command and plea.

“I promise we’ll stay safe,” she interrupted, twisting as best she could in his grip to see his face. Steve’s eyebrows were pinched with worry, his jaw set with determination. “As soon as Jane is.” The noise and wind were beginning to die down, and no bullets had started flying. Yet. Steve huffed out a short breath.

“As soon as you have her, straight to the panic room – no stops for data or equipment or anything.”

Darcy nodded frantically, too worried for her friend and Steve to do more than lean into the kiss he pressed to her forehead. Darcy was an old hand at alien invasions. She was capable of helping, she knew that, but she was also more than happy to leave things to the professionals and people who weren’t currently gestating when they were available. She’d do her part when it was all over and governments began to call in a panic.

Steve took off, and Darcy stayed crouched behind four vibranium and steel legs. She could see Jane’s tiny form, almost under the closest edge of the ship, surrounded by clouds of dust and grass clippings and the disarray of her equipment. The scientist appeared to be trying to protect her sensitive diagnostic tools instead of her own brilliant but easily punctured cranium. Tony’s voice emenated from one of the robots. “Lewis, keep your head down. We’ve got most of the team suited up. Bad guys picked a hell of a weekend to visit, huh?”

“Maybe they heard about the party,” she managed to force out. Her hands were trembling, and Darcy fisted them a few times to steady herself. “Probably we should give them mimosas.”

“They didn’t RSVP, Lewis. That’s very rude. Now we won’t have enough breakfast sausage for everyone.”

“Well,” she took another deep breath and uncurled enough to get to her feet, leaning on a robot so she could peek between their shoulders. “I’m not sharing mine, so you better show these losers out.” Steve hand one hand on Jane’s shoulder, but she was shaking her head emphatically, pointing at her equipment.

“Telling someone to go to hell is my specialty, Lewis. Thank you for noticing.” Tony’s voice got hard, and Darcy could tell he was speaking onto the team comm. “NASA has just given confirmation to DOD of an unidentified craft breaking atmosphere. My boss is running interference, but we’ve only got about fifteen minutes until we get a flyover and another twenty after that until uniforms are banging on the front gate. Let’s get this sorted out before my entire morning is ruined.”

The ship came to a halt, hovering about thirty feet above the ground. Steve was standing, pulling Jane and the sensors in her hands behind him. Even shirtless, barefoot, and in sweatpants he looked ready to face down an alien force. Alone, if it came to that. A trickle of sweat slid down Darcy’s back and she hoped that wasn’t necessary. A flash of red and gold from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she looked up. Tony and Rhodey were hovering on either side of Steve, halfway between grass and ship. A circle of Legion drones fanned out around them. Sam flew overhead, swooping over the top and into the cloud cover. Darcy couldn’t see any of the others, but there were plenty of places for everyone to get a bead on the intruders without leaving cover. Only Steve and Jane were completely exposed. 

“Tony,” Darcy said quietly, knowing he probably had more important things in his ear with Sam reporting in and the rest of the team likely developing a plan. “If I come out of that panic room without my friends and family I will be pissed.”

“Oh, well, if it’s you asking, Lewis...” he drifted off, then came back again, “I wasn’t going to do anything before. But now that you mention it I suppose not dying would be a good idea. Why didn’t I think of that?”

A panel on the side of the ship slid open, and Darcy held her breath. It was difficult to see inside, with the swirling clouds, but when the first figure jumped down she sagged against the robot in front of her. She didn’t know enough swear words to convey her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because, of course there's aliens.


	4. Laying Out the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter. IRL and all that. I hope this hits the spot.

** **October 28, 2017** **

 

Tony kept his breathing even and his comm to Darcy open, but not transmitting. She didn’t need to hear everything that was going on, but he wanted to make sure she was okay. Steve didn’t have a comm, and with the distance between them and all the background noise of the new ship not even super soldier ears would be able to listen for Darcy’s distress. If there was any. More likely the girl would have called in reinforcements and marshaled an army of lab assistants and housekeeping staff before Steve could even twitch her way to help her. Tony had to give the fossil credit, he was far calmer about leaving his pregnant girlfriend  during an alien invasion than Tony would have been. Or at least,  Steve managed to fake it.

All that USO training must have paid off.

Or maybe Natasha was to blame.

“Iron Man,” Sam’s voice came over the comms, “this thing has some heavy weaponry, but nothing like the Chitauri stuff we’ve seen. Or even that Kree crap that SHIELD sent over.”

Wanda spoke up, “There are  at least  several hundred sentient beings inside the ship.”  _Fuck all_ , Tony swore to himself. Not that the team couldn’t handle that many, but they had civilians to protect. Important civilians. Tony wasn’t Steve. He would admit to himself and any news agency that he would sacrifice almost anyone or anything to save Pepper and Maria. They were worth more than Manhattan.  _Far more precious_ . A door on the side of the ship began to open, and Tony toggled to heat sensors so that he could get a glimpse past the deep shadows inside.

“Weapons hot. Vision, Falcon, you’re on the skies with War Machine. That thing doesn’t leave the grounds. Widow, Soldier, keep them contained and off of Cap. I’ll get Foster -”

Wanda interrupted, “Wait...there are...children on board.”

Tony paused, his repulsors glowing and Friday already targeting weak spots on the ship’s engines.

“Confirmed, Boss,” His AI chimed in. “I have isolated biomass signatures within the vessel, ranging in size and relative temperature.” A number flashed on his screen, and Tony clenched his jaw. It was broken down then into estimates of adults and kids. 

“Shit,” Sam swore. 

Tony would have echoed that statement, with more feeling and verisimilitude, but a figure jumped from the ship. Thirty feet to the ground to land near Foster and Steve. Shock only held him back a few seconds, and then he was closing in too.

“Maintain positions,” Tony ordered. “Do not fire.”

He landed and had his faceplate up just as Foster dodged around Steve –  _no wonder she could steal home_ \- and flung herself at the newcomer.

“Thor,” Tony managed in what he thought was an admirably unimpressed voice, “nice ride.”

“Tony!” Thor’s voice boomed, even with his cheek and mouth buried in Foster’s hair. His good eye – _holy_ _fuck_ – sparkled. “Steven! It is good to see you again, my friends!” 

“Not that we’re not happy to have you back and all, but I don’t usually use this area for parking. It’s a designated wetland – so I’ve been told. So I’m gonna have to insist that you unhand the love struck scientist and tell me something about...all of this.” He gestured to the ship with a gauntlet. Foster’s pajama pants and wrinkled plaid shirt were a discordant contrast to Thor’s heavy armor and it was making Tony’s superior sense of aesthetics twitchy. “I mean, excellent entrance. Kudos. Really. But this is one of those weird Earth hangups – alien ships – that creates a lot of paperwork. And while Darcy and Pep are great at that, it doesn’t exactly put them in an amorous mood, you know? And I don’t know about Cap here, don’t want to _please_ god don’t even let my imagination go there, but I prefer my lady to be less stressed. At least on the weekends. W hat with the weather and-”

“Thor,” Steve began, and Tony was actually grateful to have his monologue interrupted. The god didn’t seem to be paying much attention to him anyhow, and Tony was sort of distracted by the haircut and still stuck on – _holy fuck,_ it bore repeating _, holy fuck what could manage to take out Thor’s eye_ – so he was fine with the Captain-America-Expects-Answers voice coming out and taking charge of this situation. What with the missing Norse god and the cling-on - _ha, Klingon_ \- astrophysicist and the _fucking giant spaceship on his goddamn lawn_. But then Steve stiffened and Tony could hear the righteous anger tensing up all those lab-made muscles. With a flutter of green cape and dark hair that was just a little too long and too oily to be trendy but managed to nail lust-inspiring-casual-disregard-for-authority in a way that Tony had basically patented, Loki touched down on Earth. Again.

“I told you to wait,” Thor said to his brother with a frown. He relaxed his hold on Foster, but didn’t quite let her go.

“None of the other children would play with me,” Loki shrugged and grinned at everyone around him as if this was the finest day of his life. “I got bored.”

“You-” Steve started again, bare fist curling and reaching white hot levels of anger before Tony by mere seconds. Surprisingly, or maybe not given what Tony had seen writhing under Foster’s skin, the tiny woman beat him to the punch.

Literally.

“-fucker!” Jane Foster slipped out of Thor’s hold like a like a glass of whiskey from a shaky hand during a heart attack and rounded on the one-time oppressor of humanity. To his credit, Loki continued smiling. Tony begrudgingly gave him points for smarts when he also subtly brought his hands up to shield his face from the infamous Foster slap. 

She nailed him in the gut with a left hook. 

Tony wondered if she had some Aether behind the hit. The Asgardian/Frost Giant/Would-Be-Dictator hissed out air and bent over, his cheeks going paler, his hands clutching his stomach. Apparently his armor hadn’t done much to protect him.

“Do you know how he mourned for you, you sadistic whiney little brat? How dare you let Thor think you had died! You’re his brother, you over-inflated emo fucker! Oh, suck it up,” she ordered with a sneer. “Don’t be such a baby.”

Tony could feel his eyebrows climbing and his smile widening. Delighted amusement might not have been the appropriate emotional response in the current situation. His therapist was always encouraging him to verify his reactions with his peers. Since Pepper wasn’t there he glanced at Steve, and then Thor. Thor was smiling and his _one_ _eye_ still sparkling. Steve was tense as hell – but he generally had a stick up his butt unless Darcy was with him. _Yep. Totally appropriate._

“My dear Jane,” Loki began to straighten, his grin reigned down to a conciliatory, but still condescending, smile. He didn’t even get to his full height before Jane Foster’s palm connected with his cheek in a smack that echoed like a sonic boom.

“Don’t you _dear_ _me_ anything you slimy, lying, self-centered man-child! I shed a tear for you! I used perfectly good grant money and tequila to have a fucking _wake_ for you because I thought you sacrificed yourself for us, you two-faced cretin!” She sucked in a deep breath and looked like she could have gone on. Thor injected in a mild tone.

“He has redeemed himself, my love. Mostly.” _Was he doting on her?_ Thor was fucking doting on a hundred pounds of furious woman as she beat the ever-loving shit out of his own extremely powerful brother. Tony mentally shrugged. He could see the appeal. “Loki assisted me, all of Asgard, in our time of greatest need.” Loki was eyeing Thor with pleased surprise and wasn’t fast enough to avoid the lunge of the scientist. 

“Thank you,” she said against his shoulder. Loki stood, face twisted between revulsion and fear and something only another psychologically torn individual could recognize as hope, with his hands stiff out to the sides and his body language screaming, _getitoffgetitoffgetitoff_.  He had looked less uncomfortable after the gut punch. “Thank you for bringing him back.” Foster made a weird sound that might have been a sniff, but Tony was distracted by two more people jumping out of the ship to land behind Loki. Thank god he was still in the suit or he might have fallen down in shock.

Loki tried to respond. “It was-” Then a shrill, gargled sound escaped his mouth and he doubled over again, Foster backing away with a stern frown.

She snarled, “And that’s for whatever else you have done that I don’t know about. I’m sure it wasn’t good.”

The woman behind the gasping god clutching his crotch smirked. “Oh, I like her.”  She turned to Thor. “Your Majesty, this Lady Jane is a most excellent choice for our queen.”

_Your Majes-?_ But Tony’s brain wasn’t focusing on all cylinders. Maybe not even one cylinder. The badass woman in blue armor turned to her companion and looked up. And up.

“Are all of your people this ferocious?”

“Hulk like Tiny Lady. Tiny Lady make puny god cry.” His laughter shook the air and made Tony’s unprotected ears ache. “Again!”

Thor had swept up Foster once more, holding her close and pressing his smile against her temple. Darcy had crossed the grass, an Iron Legion drone on either side of her, to lean against Steve – who was not-so-subtely trying to tuck her behind his own body. The newest armored chick was grinning down at Loki, chuckling with Hulk. Hulk who had gone missing more than a year ago. Hulk who was Banner. Tony’s friend. He had thought Bruce was dead. Thought it but never said it only kept looking and searching and buying rockets and designing new space telemetry systems to search for any chance of life because he couldn’t admit even to himself that his mistakes might have taken one more friend-

“Somebody should really make sure that Eric stays inside today,” Darcy murmured. Tony caught her suggestion over the drone’s comm and sent a quick directive to Friday to make it so. He noted the signals for the rest of the team, slowly closing in while the Legion maintained a perimeter. He sent another quick message to Pepper, giving her a status update. All without taking his eyes off of the Hulk. 

“Forget Selvig,” Tony muttered, slipping down his mask so no one would see what his face was doing. He wasn’t sure, but it might have been smiling. Or maybe sobbing. “Here comes Natasha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, who wants to see Natasha in a budget meeting? I think I do. Yeah, I really think I do.


	5. Traveling Team

** October 28, 2017 **

 

“So let me just hit the highlights real quick,” Darcy cut through the general disarray in the common area with the same warm, brooking-no-bullshit voice that Steve had heard her use on two different Presidents and more pretentious politicians than he cared to remember. Even in denim leggings and with the buttons of one of his shirts straining across her chest Darcy had taken the situation in stride. If it had been any other crowd, her outfit might have detracted from her air of authority, but the Avengers knew what she was capable of and Steve guessed the Asgard contingent wasn’t familiar enough with Earth fashion to pass judgment. _Especially considering what the rest of us are wearing._

Sam was in jeans and yesterday’s sweat-stained game shirt under his wing pack. Rhodey and Tony were both in sweats and  _Air Force_ and  _Rob Zombie_ t-shirts, respectively. Wanda was dressed in men’s boxers and a tank top – topped with a red leather jacket and combat boots. Vision hovered behind her in his skin and cape. A bold sartorial statement. Bucky had managed boots and his tactical jacket over black cotton sleep pants; anyone thinking it might make him look less prepared to rend his enemies limb from limb would be mistaken. Steve himself was still barefoot and bare chested, although he had his shield at least. Natasha and Hope were the only ones that looked as if they had been completely prepared for an invasion.

Clint was outside with Hulk while Scott had volunteered to head to the Barton house to watch the children with Laura. If the Barton kids plus Maria decided to investigate an alien spaceship, Scott had guaranteed Cassie would go along for the ride. Laura was an amazing mom, but she only had two eyes. Steve repressed the fear that tried to gnaw at his unconscious. He had his own child to worry about. His child, that had been within one hundred feet of an unannounced alien landing. He would have to think about that later. Not now, not when there was work to be done. But later. Later he would need to press his face to Darcy’s belly and hold her tight. Later he would have to plan for the certainty that his family would always be at risk.

_Thank god it was Thor and not an enemy._

“Ragnarok happened, and destroyed your whole planet,” Darcy winced at Thor, who nodded solemnly. Steve had never been so grateful that he had woken from the ice to find a future on Earth. He might be out of time, but at least he still had a familiar city and his own species.

“Tsh.” Loki made a derisive sound. “Asgard was not a planet, human jade, but a _sedir_ construct of-”

Steve tightened his hand around his shield and pressed closer to the back of Darcy’s chair. Based on Loki’s lingering gaze on her assets, he was pretty sure that Thor’s asshole brother wasn’t calling Darcy anything respectful. Thor and the blue armored woman seemed to agree, if the twin looks of irritation and a slap to the back of Loki’s head were any indication. Darcy, however, didn’t need any assistance defending herself.

“Did you think I was talking to you? You pasty, Morningstar-wannabe, Luigi _failure_? When I want your opinion, I’ll ask for it.” With that, she turned her eyes back to Thor as if Loki didn’t exist. Steve smothered a grin and slotted that moment into his top ten favorite ways Darcy had ever dismissed someone who desperately deserved it.

“I am so sorry for your loss, Thor,” Darcy continued with a solemn empathy that was at odds with her usual casual demeanor. Thor nodded graciously in acceptance of her gesture. The room was silent for a few poignant moments as they all considered the weight of that reality. Asgard, a near-immortal society far more advanced and powerful than Earth, had been obliterated. Steve had always been one to jump into a fight regardless of the odds, but he admitted to himself that even he was daunted by that level of destruction.

“You have refugees. You have one ship that needs repairs, is nearly out of supplies, and was never intended to haul so many people on a long voyage. The nine -” she cleared her throat, “eight realms are facing an enemy who is determined to collect all of the Infinity Stones and use them to – who knows what but nothing good – and the fact that we have two stones here on Earth is probably going to draw this bad guy right here.”

“Three,” Thor corrected. “What of the Aether that remains in Jane is all that is left of that Stone.” He pulled Jane into his side, managing to squeeze them both into an improbably small space on the longest couch. “Thanos will desire to claim that as well.”

_Well. That’s not going to happen_ , Steve thought. He would never allow it. The Avengers wouldn’t allow it. And neither of those things would matter based on the flash of silver electricity in Thor’s eye at the suggestion that someone would try to hurt Jane Foster.

“Four,” Wanda reminded them all. “Or at least part of a fourth. Don’t forget about the soulless HYDRA soldiers. _A_ _ndrohinna poviya_ ,” she muttered the last part and from Vision’s wide eyes and Natasha’s raised eyebrow Steve was certain he didn’t want to know what she said. Steve hoped the Allspeak wouldn’t translate too closely.

“There has been some issues with powered-up drug dealers, basically. Oh, and Vision has a stalker,” Darcy waved away all the implications there and potential questions, “it’s a thing, that we don’t have time to get into right now.” She glanced at her watch. “We have, what? Another five or ten minutes until the Armed Forces are at the gate with torches and pitchforks? And what happened with our flyover?”

“Ms. Lewis,” Friday’s voice came over the speaker system.

At the same time the female Asgardian leaned toward Thor with a frown of confusion, “I thought their weapons had advanced past farm implements?”

“Ms. Potts has requested that I notify you that the Air Force has established a perimeter of one mile around the facility, and has agreed to maintain distance for another hour to allow the Avengers to resolve this matter.”

“Excellent,” Darcy clapped her hands together, “we can write a brief for the President and Joint Chiefs over breakfast. Who wants sausages? Waffles?” Steve glanced down at his girlfriend, hearing the faint rumble of her stomach. He was greeted by a fiercely cheerful determination and ample creamy cleavage. It was a winning combination that almost managed to relieve the adrenaline-fueled tension in his shoulders.

There was a gentle sound, reminiscent of a throat clearing, and Friday stated, “Ms. Potts is still on the phone with the Defense Secretary, attempting to belay any orders to the units approaching on the main road.”

“Ugh,” Tony rolled his eyes. “I suppose I’m up. It is my property. God, sometimes I hate being quasi-retired. At least I don’t have to share breakfast with Janus-McGee over there,” he aimed a less than impressed look at Loki. “It’s not good for my digestion. Or anyone’s, really. Is that a fad diet with your people, Thor? Eat meals with the galaxy’s tiniest frost giant prick,” he snorted at his own joke, “and lose that stubborn fat?”

Loki opened his mouth, expression furious, and his eyes glowed green. Much as Steve would have preferred the man to be locked behind bars, preferably far, far away, it seemed like Thor had things in hand. And their current situation did not need any additional complications. Like Iron Man and Loki going a few rounds in the living room.

“I’ll go with you, Tony.” Steve threw a glance at Buck, who nodded shortly and slid into position behind and to the left of Darcy. As much as he trusted Thor, Steve was not about to leave his girlfriend and unborn child unguarded around people he didn’t know and a psychotic, magical god he did know and didn’t trust any further than Cassie Lang could throw him.

“United front, great idea,” Darcy nodded. “Tony, you daze them with the double-speak and flamboyant arm movements. I suggest some pointed comments about where they were that they could get here so quickly. Very suspicious. Steve, hit them right in their patriotism. That should give Pepper enough time to settle things down. Although,” she frowned and tipped her head toward his bare stomach, “You might want to take a minute or two to find a uniform. Or at least shoes. I’m of two minds about the shirt situation.”

“Friday?” Tony huffed out of his chair and moved back to the suit he had left idling by the door. He still looked pissed as hell about Loki and didn’t seem to be dealing well – or at all – with Banners, _Hulk’s_ , return either. “Send one of the security personnel to grab a Cap suit and meet him in the garage.”

Steve nodded his thanks, a plan of action forming in his mind. “Alright. Natasha, why don’t you stick with Loki and...I’m sorry, ma’am, I didn’t catch your name?” He waited patiently for the woman in blue armor who seemed in turns amused and bored by the discussion.

“I am the Valkyrie.”

Steve blinked, but that was it. A wealth of information in a title that was spoken with pride, anger, a chasm of loss and an expression so carefully blank it looked painted on.

“Pleased to meet you, Valkyrie. Natasha will stay with you and Loki, and answer any questions you might have.” He met Nat’s gaze, but nothing had to be said. She might be explaining the situation to the new Asgardian, but the Black Widow would also be mining information and making certain Loki didn’t step one toe out of line. And she would do it all with grace and professionalism despite any feelings she might have regarding Hulk or Loki or interrupted breakfast plans. “Friday, would you privately let Clint know the situation and make certain he and Hulk keep a low profile? Rhodey, you better go speak with Pepper, see if there is anything we can do to give the Air Force some peace of mind. Hope, would you be willing to run some reconnaissance on our gatecrashers? Find out who’s in charge and their goals here?” She nodded and Steve surveyed the rest of the group. “Buck will check in over comms with facility security. Vision and Wanda, why don’t you stay with Darcy, I’m sure she and Thor will be ready for help once they get a better handle on the situation. Everyone get suited up and grab a comm, just in case.” He brushed his fingers along the back of Darcy’s neck.

“Buck’s gonna stay with you while you talk things through with Thor, okay?” He tried to make his soft words sound like a question, but they both knew he was telling her how it would be. In matters of her personal security – up to a point – Darcy was at least marginally less stubborn than usual whereas Steve was considerably more stubborn than usual. He refused to apologize for that.

“Darcy,” Thor interjected. Steve noticed the careful consideration the warrior – _and apparently king_ – gave to both him and the obviously pregnant brunette. _That will be a fun conversation._ When he spoke, it was with the assurance and weight of a leader. “We must also consider in your discussion that without Asgard, there is no Bifrost, and no way to bring together the scattered remaining members of my people, nor for those of us who traveled here to quickly find a new home within the realms. Sif is in Nidavellir, and I have no way of contacting her to let her know what has happened. All of the realms are weaker without their connection through the Bifrost to each other and the protection of Asgard. I am not certain yet how we may stand beside Midgard to face this threat while we are so fragmented. And your governments will no doubt require much tedious discussion.”

“Dude,” Darcy grinned, relaxing out of her diplomatic persona, “you think I didn’t get your back on this one? I mean, sure, space is good, but I knew you’d be back. I have the plans for the first ever inter-species embassy all ready for review. And I may have jotted down a few logistical ideas.” Steve wondering when Darcy had found the time. His girl was something else.

Thor grinned back, his face losing some of its care despite the eye patch. “You have my thanks, Lady Darcy. Although I should have expected no less from such an able and quick-minded companion.”

“Oh!” Jane Foster sat up from Thor’s side, one hand still wrapped in his huge palm and the other clutching a cracked tablet that was running through unintelligible lines of code. “And I can help with the travel between realms. We’re pretty sure I got my bridge working. Just needed you to look over the _forsp_ _á_ _ir_ beads I integrated into my magnetogravitron equipment. They appear to be managing my voltage drop issue far better than the previous-”

“You have done it?” Thor questioned, a delighted sort of shocked pride on his face.

“Am I to understand that our future queen has built her own Bifrost?” The woman in blue armor looked hopeful and also pained by that hope, as if it wasn’t an emotion she was familiar with.

“The little mortal is surprisingly adept considering her rapacious tendencies and inerudite culture.” Loki managed to complement Jane with enough insult to make her skin slither darkly. Steve figured he would get exactly what was coming to him. And then some if Darcy’s narrowed eyes were any indication.

“Watch yourself, _puny god_ ,” Tony smirked as he settled into his armor. “The floor in here could really benefit from a you-sized crater.”

 

 

 

 

_A_ _ndrohinna poviya – androgynous slut_


End file.
